


I've Got Something to Tell You

by bulletproofanxiety



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Shiro is a Total Dad™, nonbinary pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofanxiety/pseuds/bulletproofanxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge has gender struggles and Shiro helps them out</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Something to Tell You

Shiro wiped the pools of sweat away with towel and slung it around his bare neck. He had to stay fit in order to protect the boys. They were the only family he had.

He didn’t know how long he’d been training, but it was long enough that he felt the exhaustion in every muscle. I need a couple minutes to relax, Shiro thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the training room door, and Pidge stuck their head in the room with a timid grin. 

Shiro smiled, “Hello Pidge. Was there something you needed?”

Pidge nodded, their curls falling into their eye. They swiped the hair back and tucked it behind their ear. Shiro didn’t miss the action. He watched their pale thin fingers move.

“Yeah, um, I was wondering if you’re busy. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Damn, Pidge really is nervous, Shiro notes in his mind, they're even playing with their jacket sleeve. Although, he adds, it is kind of adorable.

Shiro smiled warmly at Pidge, trying to ease them, “Of course. But I’m pretty sore, I was planning to go relax in the hot spring.” (this castle really did have everything!) “You could join me if you’d like?”

Pidge shrugged, “Alright.”

xXx

Dipping their toes into the water, Pidge confirmed that the water was an acceptable temperature to not scald anyone’s skin.

After they both settled into the warm water, Pidge pulled up the courage to speak.

“So, I um, wanted to talk to you about my whole gender,” they paused, closing their eyes tightly, trying to word it correctly, “thing.”

Pidge opened one eye and glanced at Shiro with it. He was still smiling. Shiro nodded for them to continue. 

“Well, I know that I don’t feel like a girl, but I don’t feel like a boy either, so I’m not really sure what I am, but I don’t mind being called a boy, it doesn’t bother me, but it feels weird, it’s right but it’s not, but now it’s bothering me because I don’t know who I am and--” Pidge sucks in a breath.

“You’re rambling,” Shiro states calmly.

“I’m rambling,” they breathe out. “Yeah, sorry, I’m nervous.”

Shiro turns his gaze to look the younger in the eyes. 

“Pidge, no matter what gender you are, or what you look like, we all care for you very much. You are part of this family, you are the green paladin, and nothing can change those things. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to talk to me about what’s going on in your mind,” Shiro places his hand comfortingly on Pidge’s shoulder. “Now, were you trying to ask me to use different pronouns for you?”

They nod once, quickly, “Yeah. They and them would be nice.”

“Shall we go dry off and tell the others?”

Pidge nods again, this time with an ear-to-ear grin on their face.


End file.
